


He's No Longer My Boyfriend

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Demonic Possession, Demons, M/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil thought that Dan was just having a nightmare one night. As the days went by, he notice that Dan wasn’t the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's No Longer My Boyfriend

It started last week when I hear him screaming in the middle of the night. I thought he was having a nightmare. I checked the clock to see what time it was. 4:30 was dimly lit on the clock. I rubbed my eyes as I got up from my bed and slowly, padded my way to his room.

I creaked open his door and saw him tossing and turning a bit. Yeah, he was definitely having a nightmare. I made my way to his bed and got onto his bed next to him. I held him close, running my fingers through his hair as I comforted him. I gave him little kisses on his head and his breathing calmed down a little. He eventually went back to sleep and, soon after, I joined him.

After that night, I notice some...things. I noticed a faded reddish stain on Dan's shirt. I shouldn't have worried about it since everyone get's their shirts stained but I asked anyways. He said it was just ketchup. I raised my eyebrow when I noticed he hesitated when answering the question but I just ignored it.

We usually switch when we make love, but lately, he wanted to be in control almost all the time. He was rougher and more dominant. I enjoyed it when he was dominant but it was less like love making and more of him trying to get off. There were times when he was a bit too rough and when I told him to stop, he would just hit me and kept on fucking me and I would whimper in pain until he finished. What was really strange is that he would cuddle me after as if nothing happened.

I was in the middle of editing a video when I heard Dan talking. I assumed he was either talking to himself again, making a video, or talking to someone on the phone. I was curious so I decided to go and see who he was talking to, even though I knew he was just making another video. I noticed foot prints on the floor that was stained in blood. That's when I started to freak out. I followed them all the way to the lounge when I noticed Dan was, indeed, talking to himself, but I noticed he was talking to a bowl.. The bowl was dripping blood and shortly after, I noticed Dan's mouth was also stained red. I must've gasped a little too loud because in that instant, Dan looked at me. I looked into his eyes but his eyes weren't the same. His eyes were now pure black. That's when I figured out that night, he wasn't having a nightmare. Dan was gone. He was no longer my boyfriend, but a demon; a monster.


End file.
